wayfarersfandomcom-20200214-history
Corbin
Artis Corbin, normally called Corbin, is the algaeist aboard The Wayfarer. He is a human originating from the Sol system. Appearance and Personality Corbin is bad-tempered and does not get on well with most people. He is very good at his job, as his obsessive tendencies and intense focus are assets when monitoring algae alone in the lab. He was raised on Saturn, and is pink-skinned as a result of the low levels of sunlight there. Early Life Unbeknownst to him for most of his life, Corbin is an illegal clone of his father, Marcus Corbin. Marcus decided to create a clone when he was unable to deal with the death of his wife Sita, and traveled to Stitch in order to do so. Corbin was born on October 25, and was passed off as the result of a one-night stand with a woman on Port Coriol. Although Corbin did not know he was a clone, his father saw him as a way to rectify his own mistakes. He was therefore very harsh on Corbin as a child, and punished mistakes severely. This led to a strained relationship between them, and they lost touch when Corbin reached adulthood. On Board the Wayfarer Although Corbin does not get on well with most of the crew, his skills as an algaeist make him a valuable asset to the Wayfarer. He chooses to stay on board in spite of frequent arguments with Sissix and pranks by Jenks. However, he tends to avoid socialising with his crewmates. While the ship is passing through Quelin space, a random blood screening reveals Corbin as a clone. He was arrested, stripped of his clothing, and sentenced to labour in a teracite mine. The crew were able to rescue him by applying for GC citizenship, with Sissix being appointed his legal guardian, tying them together until the citizenship application is completed. As a result of this, Corbin gained more respect for the rest of the crew. Later after the death of Lovey, he injected Ohan with the cure for The Whisperer against their will in order to prevent the death of a second crew member. He then began spending more time with the rest of the crew, particularly Ohan. Relationships Sissix Corbin and Sissix share a mutual dislike which leads them to argue often. Corbin often calls Sissix by the racial slur "lizard", to the disgust of the other human crew members. However, Sissix becomes Corbin's legal guardian by necessity after he is arrested by the Quelin. Ashby Ashby seems to be the only member of the crew with whom Corbin has a cordial relationship. Although he complains frequently to the captain about the other crew members, he respects Ashby's command and Ashby in return appreciates Corbin's skills as an algaeist. He is appalled when Corbin chooses to cure Ohan of The Whisperer against his will, but forgives him when he sees that Corbin and Ohan have developed a friendly relationship. Ohan Like the rest of the crew, Corbin did not often interact with Ohan as a Sianat Pair. However, after seeing the rest of the crew distraught at the death of Lovey, Corbin cured Ohan against their will. Subsequently, the two of them developed an unexpectedly friendly relationship. Marcus Corbin Corbin greatly dislikes his father Marcus, and is horrified and angry to find out that he is a clone of him. His father was very tough on him in childhood, and Corbin realises this was a way for Marcus to punish himself for his past mistakes, seeing Corbin as his second chance, rather than an independent person. Category:Characters